What They Say
by PerforatedFiction
Summary: An OC/Shizuo love story Does it honestly matter what they say? Rumors aren't laws. It's ok. Warnings: adult situations, cussing, violence,


** Author's Note: This is one of those typical OC stories but I'm hoping you guys will find this interesting :) oh, and I am using my name for the character's name because it is unusual and yeah I'm unoriginal with names sometimes ****  
**

**Warnings: cussing **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Nicalette!"

"Oh my god, what?!" I jerked my head to the side to see who was calling my name. I nearly dropped the heavy pot of soup that dangerously was being held by my mitted hand. They love giving me the shit jobs. But hey, it's a job, right?

"You have nerves to be snapping at me like that, Lowenthal." Boss Lady put her hands on her hips and glared at me with her thin and wrinkly eyes. Her red long nails were a sharp contrast to the much too short deep purple dress she wore.

"I swear, these Japanese bosses are the weirdest people. What kind of ramen stand manager dresses like that?" I squinted at her.

"You know I don't speak American, Nica." She raised her lip in disgust. "Hurry up with that stew an d get on to making the salmon ramen with the lemon in it."

She doesn't even know the menu. I laughed and switched back to speaking Japanese. "It's English, Hima. It's not only American." My effort was wasted as I watched her click away in her short black heels.

After coming to Japan to attend Fukuoka University, I decided to live in this country for a while. I didn't stay in the same area and couldn't afford living in Tokyo, so I moved to Ikebukuro. This place isn't bad, I guess. There's a lot of weird things, though. Legends such as a head less rider and a man who can lift vending machines with barely any effort.

Three hours later, I was shutting the blinds to the store window and cleaning the counters. "Ahh, I hate these damn fish blood stains." I rolled up already short sleeve and scrubbed at the offending smudge vigorously.

"English again?" I heard a male voice behind me,making me jump.

I turned to see a dark haired man smiling down at me. "I think and instinctively talk in English, it was my first language." I tossed the old rag into a nearby sink. "Not my fault, bro"

He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I am not your brother."

I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "I don't mean it literally. Saying 'bro' is like buddy or friend." I explained as we walked out of the small stand together.

The sky was was really dark, but in this city danger wasn't as likely as where I was from. Sure there were gangs and whatever, but I wasn't in one, so no big deal, right? We walked down a long side walk along still open and lively shops. An open bar was having a karaoke session and a woman was screaming into the microphone unnecessarily loud. I laughed and caught back up to Shiro's side. Oh, yeah, that's his name.

"It's Dangerous to walk alone at this time."

I shrugged and looked up at the few visible stars. "I can hold my own. "

Shiro shook his head and tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, it's ikebukuro's strongest man."

I looked back forward and searched the walkway ahead for a muscle guy. "Where?" I stood on my tippy toes and tried to see further.

"The bartender looking guy. Blond. Tall. Cigarette."

"That guy?!" I walked normally again and looked this character up and down. There's no way. He was walking towards us and was slightly hunched over like some wannabe bad boy. "Che... I would like to see him prove it."

Shiro sighed. "The man has a serious temper. Once he gets angry, the whole town is in danger. Just wait."

He got closer and I looked at him more intently. He had a strange atmosphere. Before I even realized, he was looking back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked calmly.

I felt embarrassed that I had been caught (even though I didn't really make an effort to hide it). "N-Nothing. I just liked your, uh, bow tie." I felt my face heat up at the lame lie.

The blond looked down at it with a confused expression and back at me. "Thanks?"

"What's, uh, your, uh, name?" Am I trying to make a friend or something? What the hell am I doing?

"Heiwajima Shizuo." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked more relaxed. "Yours?"

In the corner of my eye, Shiro looked tense. "Nicalette Lowenthal. I have to go, though. I'll see you around, Heiwajima." I smiled awkwardly and waved as I went to join my friend.

Shizuo followed me with his eyes before shrugging and continuing to walk in his previous direction.

"Most awkward friggin moment ever." I looked down at my feet and sighed. I just acted really stupid in front of a really good looking man. " Thanks for walking me home, Shiro!" I smiled and set my hands on his shoulders as I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"N-no problem!" He smiled and watched me as I climbed the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked it and locked it behind me.

* * *

**While planning how they met I was thinking "what is an ordinary and awkward way for them to meet?" Lol **

**I hope you guys like this terribly clichéd story. :) **


End file.
